


"Of course I forgive you, you idiot fledgling."

by DarkenedHeart



Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: (Not YET anyway...), ??? - Freeform, ???'Getting Together'???, Blahablabla, I'm obsessed with Tagging Idiotically, M/M, NO Canon Placement!, OOC?, One-Shot, Protective!Raphael, Saphael, Season 2 Spoiler Inspired, Simon POV (Mostly), Simon gets a little beat up., Unsure!Simon, Vampires, Werewolves, not sure..., scene
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-20
Updated: 2016-10-20
Packaged: 2018-08-23 15:57:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,800
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8333623
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DarkenedHeart/pseuds/DarkenedHeart
Summary: Based off of a promotional picture and part of one of the videos for the Season 2...A Saphael One-Shot scene fic where I love Raphael so much it hurts.*The violence isn't too 'graphic' but there is violence, so I picked that Warning....*





	

Simon was wandering the streets late at night. He had been forced out of the Institute for the time being and decided that a long walk to think was a great idea. He was trying to figure out how he could make things up with Raphael and the other vampires after his betrayal and wasn't paying attention to where he was going. All he cared about in the world around him was that he wasn't about to walk into a pole, while keeping track of the time so that he would make it back to Luke's before sunrise.

So it isn't until he hears a warning growl that he realizes he made a wrong turn.

Simon lifts his head up and jumps when he sees four sets of werewolf eyes glaring at him. He has no way of knowing what pack they were connected to. He glances around to look for a familiar street sign, but he was hopelessly lost.

When the werewolves charge him, he runs into the first building he can get to.

Get in somewhere with people and you'll be safe, right? There were rules about killing around Mundanes that all Downworlders had to deal with. At least he thinks someone told him that.

But the people in the building he runs into aren't Mundanes like he thought. They're werewolves as well, and apparently part of the same pack.

"Hey there guys," Simon lifts a hand to either side of the groups crowding him. "There's no need to fight. I'm not here to cause trouble."

"Any vampire walking in on our territory is asking for trouble," a female werewolf growls. She sniffs the air. "Even a fledgling like yourself."

"How can you smell that?" the young vampire asks aloud. He gets a growl for an answer. His soon-to-be killers give him no choice. Desperately reaching into his memories, Simon tries to use one of the tricks Raphael taught him. He moves a hand to the werewolves nearest the door and attempts to hypnotize them.

The female rolls her eyes. "Worst vampire ever!"

She grabs hold of Simon and drags him from the building he fled to, throwing him out the door. Simon rolls across the pavement until his side hits a light pole. 

"That's gonna leave a mark," the vampire winces as he moves to stand. A harsh kick to his ribs sends him back to the ground.

"Stay down, vampire!" the female from before orders darkly. "You belong in the dirt and that's exactly where we're going to put you!"

Simon turns his head to argue but another kick to the gut stops the words from forming. He rolls into a ball, mind blanking of what to do or how to escape. His arms wrap over his head as memories flash of days back in school when he was bullied. He thought he was passed that. When he gets another kick, he realizes that it was just wishful thinking.

"You better stop if you want to keep you lives," a cool voice speaks into the night air.

Simon's eyes snap open. He knows that voice. Knows the underlying warning in the simple words that promise immediate punishment if they are not heeded.

"This doesn't concern you," the female werewolf says as she rests a foot on Simon's legs. "We caught him roaming our territory. We're within our rights."

"That fledgling is mine," Raphael steps close enough for Simon to see. If his heart still beat, it would be going wild in his chest. The clan leader has his fangs bared and his complexion is deathly pale; his eyes are narrowed slits of daggers directed at the werewolf holding Simon down. "Let him go, or suffer the consequences."

The werewolves growl low in their throats at the older vampire but the female puts up her hand. 

"I think the fledgling learned his lesson," she pushes off of Simon and takes a few steps away. "I'll give you two minutes to get this sorry sack off my territory."

Raphael walks over to Simon, his eyes never moving from the female werewolf, and he waits.

Simon gets to his feet on his own, wincing more on instinct and embarrassment than pain. He stands behind his old leader and nervously eyes his muggers.

"Don't try and follow us," Raphael adds cooly as he adjusts his coat. "It will not end well for you."

"Just get out of here," the female jerks her head. "Next time? I kill your kind on sight."

The vampire clan leader lifts his head at his opponents words, then strides away, not bothering to make sure the fledging was following him. Simon stays on his heels.

 

Simon follows Raphael till they are far, far away from the werewolves. He checks his watch and grimaces; just over two hours until sunrise. He'll need to head for Luke's place soon since he doesn't know how to run as fast as he should be able to.

A hand pushes Simon against a chain fence, bringing his thoughts to a halt. Raphael is in his space, mouth pinched in a disapproving frown as he stares right through the fledgling. 

"Thank you!" Simon starts with gratitude, worried that the lack of it might be why the older vampire was angry with him. "You really saved me back there. I am SO grateful."

"What were you doing walking in werewolf territory?" Raphael asks him, only a tremor of anger in his words.

"Oh, well," Simon clears his throat nervously. "I was just going for a walk, really. I didn't realize where I was. I should've paid more attention."

Raphael raises an eyebrow and Simon swallows the lump in his throat. "I'm...sorry?"

"Sorry," the elder vampire almost laughs the repeat. "You nearly get killed and all you can think of to say is 'sorry'?"

"I'm really sorry?" Simon tries, utterly lost why his old leader even cared. "Why did you save me? Not that I don't appreciate it!" he makes sure to add quickly. "I just...After what I did, I thought..." he shrugs helplessly. "I thought you'd hate me forever. Literally."

Raphael pushes away from Simon and takes a step back, his expression blanking as his eyes search the fledgling for something only he can see.

"I-I didn't want to do it," Simon's desperate to get the man to stop STARING at him like that! "I wish-I only wanted-!" He huffs angrily at himself. "I never wanted to hurt you," he finally forces out, looking down ashamed of himself. "I know...I know you'll never forgive me. I deserve anything you do to me."

"Of course I forgive you, you idiot fledgling."

Simon's head snaps up so fast that if he were human it would have hurt. He thinks he may be slightly delusional, though, because Raphael is actually smiling at him? Well, it's really a smirk, but in the younger vampire's eyes, it still counted.

"Yo-You do?" Simon repeats in disbelief with a stutter, waiting for the smile to drop and to be killed on the spot. "Wu-Why would you do that? I don't deserve it."

"No," Raphael says softly, taking a step closer. "You don't."

Simon leans against the fence, wondering what to do since his body and brain have decided to stop working. He doesn't know what Raphael wants from him. He doesn't know what the clan leader is going to do to him. At this point in his life, he feels like a scared little animal waiting to be eaten.

"But I can't help it," Raphael adds, glare softening into something open. Something...vulnerable? "I'm stuck on a feeling."

Simon tries to swallow when his throat mysteriously tries to close. "Like a sickness or something?"

"No, you idiot," the other vampire rolls his eyes. "I mean, I like you. Which probably means I should get my head checked."

"You like-You what?" the younger vampire blinks, unable to process the simple words. "You? Me? Li-Like?"

"Why do I have to fall for the clueless ones?" Raphael sighs, taking the fledgling by the back of the neck to pull him in for a quick kiss. He smiles at the shell-shocked face of the younger vampire. "Does that answer you idiotic question?"

"You keep calling me names," Simon says almost robotically as his eyes dart from the other man's eyes to his lips. 

Raphael narrows his eyes, "Stop playing me, Simon. I need to know what you want to do here."

"Want to do?" the vampire repeats, waiting for his brain to catch up with the fact that RAPHAEL JUST KISSES HIM! Wait, WHAT?!

The clan leader sighs again as he removes his hand and takes a step back. "Very well. If that's how you want this to go." He nods his head down the sidewalk. "You can go. I won't stop you."

Simon's brain finally kicks into gear and he takes the step forward to get back into the other man's space. "Why would I want to leave?"

Raphael opens his mouth to answer, but Simon cover it with his own; stealing the words right out of the other vampire's mouth as he kisses with as much feeling as he can muster.

 

Eventually, Simon has to pull back. He lets go of Raphael's jacket, unsure of when he grabbed the thing. Probably during the kissing. KISSING! Simon puts a hand to his lips. He just kissed Raphael?! The man HAD kissed him first...But, when? When did he start feeling that way about the other man?

When Raphael smiles at Simon, the answer becomes clear. He sort of always had a crush on the man. It only grew stronger when he took Simon in and personally trained him. Practically claimed him as his own. He never thought it would amount to much. He never thought that the other would return the feelings, or that he'd even want to LOOK at Simon again.

"The sun's coming up," Raphael states after a glance at his watch. He offers Simon his hand, "You ready to come home?"

"What about the others?" Simon asks nervously. He can't imagine they've all been hiding secret crushes on him that will stop them from killing him on the spot. "Won't you get in trouble? I don't want you to be disrespected, or threatened, or-"

"Simon," the older vampire interrupts with an annoyance that's dampened by the man's fond smile. "Don't worry about that. I'm the clan leader. What I say, goes. You'll be safe. I promise."

"Are you sure?" Simon hesitates, his hand yearning to reach out and touch the other vampire, but wanting to give the other every chance to turn tail and run.

Raphael nods, face a steady calm of confidence that has Simon practically melting.

Simon takes his leader's hand.  
Raphael's smile widens.

\---

**Author's Note:**

> *Oh, yeah, (I nearly forgot), I also put a little reference to a Saphael Music Video I saw...  
> https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=k-4KSv25NYY {"Simon & Raphael - Make it real" by Nerjaveika via YouTube.}
> 
> I am legally inclined to state I own nothing.


End file.
